highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rias Gremory/LN
Light Novel Rias.Gremory.full.1299350.jpg|Rias sleeping in Issei's bed HSDxD vol 01 057.jpg|Rias greeting Issei's mother HSDxD vol 01 286.jpg|Rias shows Issei a (Bishop) Evil Piece High_school_dxd_059 (2).jpg|High School D×D Vol.1 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration High school dxd 087.jpg|Rias and Riser Issei Rias Kiss LN.jpg|Rias conveys her feelings for Ise with a kiss as they take off on the Griffin Rias Issei Kiss 2.jpg High school dxd 181.jpg|Issei laying on Rias lap High school dxd v5 223.jpg|Rias letting Issei touch her breast. High school dxd v6 111.jpg|Rias hugging Issei from the back Maido Front 1.jpeg High school dxd v6 225.jpg|Rias furious at Asia "death" User209568 pic49574 1362846162.jpg|Rias comforting Issei before the upcoming battle Hydra 1.jpg|Issei begins to lose his patience as the Familiar Master keeps suggesting dangerous legendary beasts Rias teleports to Kyoto.jpg|Rias appears!? photofun-1332523663.jpg|Steamy Sauna Seduction High school dxd v10 119.jpg|Rias sadden at Issei's words 420px-High school dxd v10 373.jpg|Rias in tears after Issei calls her by her name for the first time High school dxd v11 289.jpg|Crimson Bust Princess Rias recharges Issei to take down their enemies (at what cost?) HS DxD - Rias Gremory WonderGoo Vol.12.jpg ORC regains fighting spirit.jpg|Rias regains her will to fight User79853 pic44377 1335330961.jpg|Rias in a tearful reunion with Issei High school dxd v13 081.jpg|Rias and Issei becoming a couple rias akeno ravel hot spring.jpg|Rias, Akeno, and Ravel at a hot spring Rias in Wonderland cover.PNG|Rias in Wonderland front cover Rias in Wonderland back cover.jpg|Rias in Wonderland back cover PwfBI.jpg User209568 pic50116 1369037015.jpg|Rias and Asia as kids 1335562877759 - Copy (2).jpg|Rias as a kid 012GBD.jpg|Rias with Kiyome Abe in the background Cover of 300 Issei SS.jpg|300 Issei 010.jpg|Rias and Asia back to normal Cover of Familiar's Requirement SS.jpg|Rias and Koneko with their familiars Lilitifa hides behind Rias.jpg mr23.jpg Mr32.jpg|Rias slaps Azazel with a paper fan User210834 pic50097 1368719522.jpg|Bikou transformed into Switch Princess much to Rias' dismay Ravel and Rias - V19.jpg|Rias watches Ravel prepares sunlotion schedule. Rias - V19 colored.png DxD V22 illustration 1.png|Rias & Akeno seducing Issei DxD V22 illustration 2.png|Rias' reaction after Issei's proposal Xenovia kisses Issei for Good Luck (Textless).jpeg|Rias and Asia watches as Xenovia suddenly kisses Issei (Textless) Rias meets Yuuto for the first time (Textless).jpeg|Rias meets Yuuto for the first time (Textless) Issei comforting Rias (Textless).jpeg|Issei comforting Rias (Textless) Rias holding POD .jpeg|Rias holding POD Rias training Issei (Textless).jpeg|Rias training Issei (Textless) Issei's ear being bitten by Akeno, much to Rias's dismay .jpeg|Rias and Akeno bickering over Issei Volume 20 - Rias.jpg DxD V22 color illustration 1.jpg Issei's date with Akeno textless.jpg DX.4 Illustration 1.jpg Issei x Rias V25.png Rias & Ise shaking hands.jpeg Rias and Ophis.jpeg Rias, Akeno, Lint, and Elmenhilde at Kyoto.jpeg Manga DxD2.jpg P0032.jpg 71R1cwh2u5L._AA1500_.jpg rias asia spa.jpg|Rias and Asia at an onsen photofun-1560718906.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch1.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch2.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch4.jpg rias_wedding_1.jpg Tumblr m5a13r5kWl1rrb623o1 1280.jpg manga_kiss.jpg Ch.23 p1.jpg Viser manga.jpg life 9 cover.jpg 8_3503.png 121030104S3-127.jpg 121030104S3-70.jpg 121030104S3-71a.jpg 121030104S3-80.jpg 121030104S3-168.jpg 121030104S3-64.jpg 121030104S4-67.jpg Rias in a wedding dress.jpg 121030104S2-51 (1).jpg 121030104S2-55.jpg user210834_pic49991_1367162532.jpg Untitled.png Untitledlo.png Untitledthrone.png Untitledjsndkj.png Untitled2.png Untitled3 - Copy.png|Rias and her Bat familiar. Highschool-dxd-4142083.jpg Rias Akeno rivalry.jpg Rias pinch Ise.jpg HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Rias img1.png HS DxD Manga Side Story1 Issei and Rias team up Tennis.png Rias & Akeno.png HS DxD Manga Ch. 30 img. 1 - Rias Naked Apron.png Issei using transfer on Rias and Akeno.jpg Grayfia & Rias by Hiroji Mishima.jpg Rias Manga V10 Art.jpg Rias Manga V10 Contents Page.jpg Rias Manga V11 Table Contents.png Category:Image gallery